The sense of sight is utterly compelling to those human beings who possess it. The adage that a picture is worth a thousand words resonates with an appreciation of the profound importance of taking in visual information. The sense of sight is unique in allowing us to absorb so much information from our world so quickly. It is natural then that entertainers, artists, and advertisers all want to engage people with their own visual content for the purpose creating a desired response in their intended audience. A visual display system is one of the ways that people can experience the presentation of visual information and it is the focus of the present disclosure.
There are numerous features of a visual display system that contribute to its impact upon viewers including: size, brightness, contrast, color saturation, color depth, display refresh rate, resolution, pixel pitch, pixel pitch uniformity, and others.
There are numerous other features of a visual display system that are of interest to the owners and operators of such systems including: ease of installation, ease of service, reliability, ease of configuration, ease of maintenance, ease of operation, cost of the system, cost of installation, cost of operation, cost of service, and others.
In consideration of the foregoing points, it is clear that embodiments of the present disclosure confer numerous advantages and are therefore highly desirable.